When, for example, a ticket vending machine or the like for vending tickets has received a bill, it examines the bill for the authenticity, the denomination, the degree of damage, etc., and stores bills that can be output as change for each denomination. These bills are stacked, accumulated, and stored (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, some automated teller machines, or the like used in banking facilities are provided with a temporary depository having functions of sequentially accommodating bills which have been input and whose denominations have been determined, holding them until the transaction is completed, and sequentially releasing those bills after the transaction is completed. This temporary depository is provided with a rotatable drum to roll up bills together with tape, and the rotatable drum is rotated in one direction so that it rolls up bills on itself to hold the bill temporarily, and then it is rotated in the reverse direction so as to discharge the rolled up bills (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Further, an example has also been disclosed in which an accommodation unit for accommodating a plurality of denominations of bills separately is provided with a drum that can rotate in forward and backward directions in order to roll up a bill by having the bill between two pieces of tape (see Patent Document 3, for example).
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-205252)
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-48664)
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-260078)